wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Draenei (language)
Draenei is the name of the language used by all types of draenei from Outland or Azeroth, including Broken, Lost Ones and uncorrupted draenei. It is likely most of the language is derived from the original dialect of Eredun, but some of it may be derived from native languages of Draenor. The uncorrupted 'Exiled Ones' speak Draenei and Common. Draenei Primer (official translations) Here are a few Draenei phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard: * Archenon poros = Good fortune.Archived lore tweets from Loreology * Chronakai Kristor! = The Legion will fall! * Dioniss aca = Safe journey * Draenei = Exiled Ones. * Draenor = Exiles Refuge. * Eredar = May have once meant Gifted. * Krokul = Broken.Unbroken * Kurenai = Redeemed. Kaivax|date=20-Jun-2012}} * Man'ari = It does not have a direct translation, but refers to something that is hideously and fundamentally wrong. The Draenei use this term to describe demonic Eredar, corrupted orcs and other minions of the Burning Legion; similar to the use of Orcish word dae'mon. "Demon" is probably an appropriate transliteration. * Pheta vi acahachi! = Light give me strength! * Sayaad = Succubus and Incubus. * Sha'tar = Born of Light. * Shattrath = Dwelling of Light. Untranslated Draenei Words & Phrases * Arklon - A draenei settlement in Netherstorm. * Ata'mal - Northern terrace of the Black Temple. Shares a name with the Ata'mal Crystal, and likely has a connection. * Auchenai - the corrupt draenei who inhabit Auchindoun. Notice the similar morphology to Kurenai. * Auchindoun - the ruined temple fortress located in the Bone Wastes. Notice the similar word structure to Auchenai. * Baa'ri - A draenei settlement in Shadowmoon Valley. * Boha'mu - A draenei temple in Zangarmarsh. * Enkaat - A draenei settlement in Netherstorm. * Ere'Noru - A mountain lake in Terokkar Forest. * Farahlon - A draenei settlement in Netherstorm. May be the name of the region that became Netherstorm. * Halaa - A heavily contested draenei settlement in Nagrand. * Jorune - A mountain lake in Terokkar Forest. * Karabor - A draenei temple in Shadowmoon Valley, now called the Black Temple. * Omenai - the draenei of the Temple of Telhamat. Notice the similar morphology to Kurenai. * Orebor - A draenei settlement in Zangarmarsh. * Pheta vi acahachi! TCG Through the Dark Portal * Sha'naar - A ruined draenei settlement in southwestern Hellfire Peninsula. * Silmyr - A lake in Terokkar Forest. * Telaar - A draenei settlement in Nagrand. * Telhamat - A draenei settlement in Hellfire Peninsula. * Telmor - A former draenei settlement in Terokkar Forest, mentioned in Rise of the Horde. * Telredor - A draenei settlement in Zangarmarsh. * Tuurem - A draenei settlement in Terokkar Forest. * Kehla men samir, solay lamaa kahl - An incantation used to deactivate the invisibility spell that used to protect Telmor from invaders. Uttered by Restalaan in the novel Rise of the Horde, then by Durotan to allow the orcish forces to destroy the town. Draenei words (speculation) * Draen means Exile - used in Draenei and Draenor. * Ei seems to carry no lexical meaning, but is used to form an adjective - used in Draenei (the exiled (ones). * '-i' seems to carry no lexical meaning, but is used to form an adjective from a noun. Used in Sha'naari Wastes and Sha'tari Base Camp. * Kure means Redeem - Used in Kurenai. * '-nai' seems to carry no lexical meaning, but is used to form past tense of a verb. Used in Auchenai, Kurenai and Omenai. * Or means Refuge - used in Draenor, Karabor, Orebor and Telredor. * Sha means Light - used in Shattrath, Sha'tar, and Sha'naar. * Tar means Born - used in Sha'tar. * Ttrath means Dwelling - used in Shattrath * Shanai ortar - some sort of goodbye for the dead, possibly: lighted refuge-born? Draenei Names Male Names- Maraad, Boros, Tigran, Moeticine, Romuul Female Names- Aliconie, Allusia, Algai, Onaala, Kaaylia, Sistira, Saratie, Yrel Draenei translator This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser. It shares words with Titan, Draconic and Demonic parser lists, though there are some differences. Draenei cannot understand Demonic. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Draenei. It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Draenei. It is not certain if these words are true words in the Draenei language or not. Roleplaying language Through this post on the Blizzard forums, player Mendacious@Wyrmrest Accord, wishing to enrich the RP experience for Draenei characters, proposed new words, "a mix between usual draenei phonetics AND actual greek language, the idea of which I credit to Farseer Aurhia of The Venture Co." As he mentions: "Now, I have a language to share that you can pepper your roleplaying with in any way you please." Below is his work as published as of August 14, 2015. CLASSES * Akata'eros/eras - Male/female rogue. * Apsid'eros/eras - Male/female Death Knight (actually means 'animated'). * Epolto'eros/eras - Male/female paladin. Also Eiatro, Eiostra. Epolto means vindicator, Eiatro means mender, and Eiostra means protector. Draenei have a large focus around paladins. * Kalon'eros/eras - Male/female warlock. * Kyni'eros/eras - Male/female hunter. * Paraxen'eros/eras - Male/female magic user (mage). Colloquially, a 'paraxen' is a magic user with good intent, and a 'kalon' is a magic user with evil intent. A warlock could be a paraxen, and a mage could be a kalon. * Polemi'eros/eras - Male/female warrior. * Peithra'eros/eras - Male/female monk. * Opado/Ieila - Priest/priestess. Draenei have their own titles for priests - this translates to 'anchorite' in common. * Zomeno'eros/eras - Finally, shaman. Zomeno means 'user', used in a derogatory manner like the english 'tool'. The correct, honorable title for shaman would be a paraxen or polemi, given their specialization. PEOPLE: "There is no actual organization here except for on race. Sorry for confusion" *Vrachei – The humans *Dastrei - The dwarves *Draenei – The exiled ones *Kotikei – Elves (general use). Kaldorei, night elves. Queldorei, high elves. And so on… *Mikrei – Gnomes *Evkanei – Worgen (I would like to note that there is no word for ‘pandaren’. It is simply ‘Pandaren’.) *Draenor - Exiles Refuge *Eredar - It has lost its original meaning to the Draenei; the word now means "disgusting" *Krokul - Broken *Kurenai - Redeemed *Man'ari - It does not have a direct translation, but refers to something that is hideously and fundamentally wrong. May have at one time meant "gifted". The Draenei use this term to describe demonic Eredar, corrupted orcs and other minions of the Burning Legion; similar to the use of Orcish word dae'mon. "Demon" is probably an appropriate transliteration. *Sayaad - Succubus and Incubus *Sha'tar - Born of Light *Shattrath - Dwelling of Light TITLES *Eidthi – A very ugly thing or person. *Ekliein, Ekliedos – My desire, your desire. *Epolani – A foolish person or thing. Also, a foolish notion. (Let’s charge head first into that crowd of angry monsters! Epolani!) *Soran – savior, hero, favored friend, and very rarely, lover. *Talaein, Talaedos – My trouble, your trouble. *Thuma’resa – Pleasing to the heart. *Thumein, Thumedos – My pleasure, your pleasure. VERBS "Verbs are special in the draenei language in the way that they never change – only the suffix changes at all. The base form of all verbs is A’verb, such as A’chako, which means ‘To drink’. Apostrophes are incredibly important in draenei language. The suffixes for the rest of the pronouns follow" *Ein – I. *Edos – you. *Eros/eras – He/she. *Kiel – It. *Atos – you (plural). *Ietos – we (Ay-tohs). *A’chako – To drink. *A’chano – To lose. *A’deit – To see. *A’dota – To give. *A’echoun – To have. *A’eidthi – To disgust, or be disgusted. Eidthi is simply a disgusting thing. *A’katavro – To eat, consume, or gobble up. Deathwing nearly katavro’d the whole world. *A’ketevo – To beg (for mercy, perhaps? Ketevo’ein feta keleos - I beg for mercy). *A’kiel – To do. When saying ‘it does’, this verb does not change. It automatically implies ‘it’ (A’kiel ochtethi – it does nothing). *A’mili – To talk, to say, to chat. *A’tala – To trouble. *A’thuma – To please. GREETINGS *Antiana – Goodbye. *Antiana kalo korah – Goodbye, dear friend. (Do /bye enough on your female draenei and you’ll hear this) *Arkinon Poros – Greeting, usually goodbye. It means ‘May the journey be enough’. *Khronokai Khrystor – ‘Eternal glory’. Usually a hello. *Jeso – Hello. *Onamah’ein tos… - My name is… *Thumaein – My pleasure (See above. This is for conversational purposes, such as ‘A pleasure to meet you’). *Te kreinite? – How do you do? *Polos edos? – Who are you? *Ein te neomeno – I am sorry. *Tiel ochtethi – It is nothing. (In response) *Echada – Thank you. *Thuma – Please. *Kalason’edos – You are welcome. OTHER THINGS AND USEFUL PHRASES *Katethi – Everything, all things *Ochtethi - Nothing *Keleos – Mercy *Eitote – Always *Ocheitote – Never *Ai – Yes *Och – No *Ati – something, anything *Efto – this *Efta – that *Omos – Alike, like *Diateomos – Unlike, different *Kaso – Good *Kelo – Bad *Te kano ekto’edos! – I will kill you! *Tor a’kiel – I will do it *Tor oche – It is not (a) (For use with adjectives or nouns) *Tor nai – It is *Tor nai mili’edos – It is as you say *Jevamo, Epolmono, Konona – Respect, Tenacity, Compassion References Category:Languages